Nightmares Take Hold
by WriterOfFatedDreams
Summary: Squall awakes in the middle of the night to some weird noises and unusual things taking place in Balamb Garden. Whats going on? No one really knows... not even myself...


_I own none of the characters or the anything in relation or to do with Final Fantasy 8, Square Enix does._

_AN: Hey everyone, i'm fairly new to this, so please dont hate me if my writing isnt up to par with some of the other more talented peoples of this here site. But let me know what you guys think, reviews will be read and taken very seriously. In other words, make or break my writing debut LOL so, I hope you enjoy :P_

Squall awoke to the sounds of footsteps running past outside his dormitory bedroom door. He sat up quickly fumbling for his gun blade which he propped up against his nightstand every night. He loosely grasped the handle but in the darkness he could make out completely nothing. The gun blade shifted from its position and Squall in an attempt to make a quick grab for it before it hit the hard tile floor miscalculated and the gun blade fell with a heavy thud. Squall cringed as the tile and metal clanged loudly together.

He sighed, panting slightly from the terrifying awakening. He leaned over and flicked on the switch for his lamp on the night stand. The room filled with light and Squall glanced down at his gun blade sprawled on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair from his eyes. He then wondered what had woken him in the first place. Was it footsteps? Squall welcomed the awakening however rude it had been. He was having another one of his nightmares. They were becoming more frequent and a lot more gruesome. He shivered as images from the dream flooded back to memory.

Squall glanced over to his alarm clock.

3:14...

Who would be running around garden at 3 in the morning he wondered. He threw the bed covers from his masculine figure and stood up. He shivered, letting out a short gasp as the cool night air hit him. Squall lifted his maroon coloured robe up off the hook it had been hanging on, on the door and wrapped it quickly around him.

He walked apprehensively over to the door, reaching out for the handle. His heart raced. He knew something was out there. Oh! His gun blade he thought. He turned to pick the weapon up where it had fallen when a heavy pounding knocked on his door. Squall jumped, grabbing his weapon quickly he moved into a defensive stance slowly moving towards the door.

Who's there? He called out.

It's me Squall! A girls voice replied.

Rinoa? Squall sighed a sigh of relief, lowering his weapon. He reached for the doorknob and turned the handle. He pushed the door open.

"You know if you wanted to see me, you just should have…" Squall stopped, "said…"

Squall peered around the corner, outside the door.

No one there?

"Ok" Squall turned quickly to go back into his room. He rushed in quickly, his gun blade banging noisily on the door frame. He shut the door quickly, slamming it, and locking it. He panted, his breathing heavy. He leaned up against the door. Ok, something very weird is going on. Squall got up and rushed over to the sink. He laid the gun blade down against the floor and turned on the cold water tap in the sink. Squall doused his face in freezing cold water, in and attempt to wake him from this crazy dream. At least that's what he was hoping.

Nothing was making sense. He swore he had heard Rinoa on the other side of the door and he swore footsteps were what had woke him. He grabbed his bath towel that was hanging on the silver railing by the sink and patted his face dry. His breathing was gradually beginning to go back to normal. He placed the towel back perfectly, and undid his robe also putting it back in place. Squall ran over to his bed and pulled the blankets back over him. He glanced over at the door. Something was definitely going on. He pulled the blankets higher and decided tonight he would sleep with the light on…

_Well people thats it for now... Will definitely continue depending on the reviews I receive and if anyone is interested in knowing what the f is going on to poor Squall. I have a million ideas but yeh, please submit some reviews, let me know whether you think this is should be __continued... thanks for reading :P_


End file.
